


A love of skin and bones

by Fortitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Body Worship, Cuddles, No beta we fall like Crowley, Non-Sexual Intimacy, at least implied, author is ace and it might show, english isn't my first language, established relationships - Freeform, haven't read the book in a decade so probably more show compliant, stretch marks, though it's technically not relevant, unashamedly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortitude/pseuds/Fortitude
Summary: Crowley loves the softness of his angel, Aziraphale loves the edges of his demon.





	A love of skin and bones

**Author's Note:**

> Wore a bikini on vacation and felt terrible about my stretch marks. Asked myself, do angels and demons get stretch marks? A very self-indulgent fic about my take on it, and an unashamedly positive body worship (because, who doesn’t need it occasionally?) Started as a small drabble, then it kinda got away from me, idk?

Crowley awoke to a still unfamiliar warmth lying next to him in bed and opened his eyes slowly, drinking in the feeling of lying half on top of Aziraphale, confirmed best friend and potentially more. They’d taken to this particular sleeping arrangement after the Apocalypse that wasn’t, finding comfort in each other. It helped Crowley sleep better, and if Aziraphale occasionally let himself relax enough to do some sleeping of his own, well, then who’s there to judge them anymore?

«Good morning, my dear,» said Aziraphale, putting down his book and reading glasses as he noticed the demon was now blinking blearily awake on his chest. «Time for some breakfast?»

Crowley snuggled closer, tightening his arms around Aziraphale and burying his nose further into the crook of his neck. There was something fragile about this, something about the smell of the angel was so achingly familiar, yet the proximity to him so exhilaratingly unfamiliar and he wasn’t ready to give it up quite yet.

«No,» came the sleepy reply, slightly muffled against the neck of Aziraphale. «Not yet». Aziraphale chuckled softly and started rubbing circles on Crowley’s back, and pushing a little into it, Crowley gave a muffled «’s warm. Don’t wanna go anywhere.»

There was a soft laugh from Aziraphale at that. «You do realize that I can easily miracle it here, no leaving the bed necessary, don’t you?» Aziraphale smiled, looking down towards the demon. Crowley didn’t really know how to reply to that, so he simply didn’t. In response, Aziraphale hugged the sleepy demon in his arms closer, and was rewarded with a content sigh.

«You’re all soft and warm,» Crowley whispered, his warm breath fanning against the top of Aziraphales chest. «And cuddly. Do we ever even need to leave this bed again?» Aziraphale gave a quiet laugh at the almost-whine, lifting his head slightly to look at the demon.

«Well, the end of the world will eventually happen, but for now I guess not. At least not quite yet».

Crowley hummed in agreement, not really wanting to start a discussion on the future end of the world, which would surely come, he was certain, just not right now, not when they were finally figuring out this whole ‘being free to do what they want’-business. Not when there was a perfectly warm and comfortable angel ready to let him sleep on his chest while he read books, occasionally reading passages out loud if he thought Crowley would enjoy them.

«Does that mean I can stay right here? Because I think I’d prefer you over the end of the world any day.» There was a look of utter adoration on Crowley’s face as he said this, hopefully managing to at least to some extent show some of the feelings his heart held for the angel. Aziraphale swallowed thickly, emotion swelling and threatening to spill out. «I prefer you too, always have and always will,» he said, gently kissing the top of Crowleys head.

With a flurry of motion, Crowley let his grip on the angel loosen so he could swing his leg properly over Aziraphales, until he was essentially straddling him. His hands immediately went to Aziraphales chest, keeping himself upright so he could meet the gaze of Aziraphale.

«You’re so wonderful, has anyone ever told you that before?» Crowley asked, emitting a gentle chuckle from Aziraphale.

«I’m guessing you’re about to do so?» came the reply, an amused twinkle in the angels eyes.

«Absolutely.» Crowley let his hands crawl all the way up to the top button on Aziraphales pajama shirt, steadying himself.

«You are soft in all the right places,» the demon whispered, lowering himself so his face hovered just above Aziraphales. «That means, everywhere,» he said, fingers probing various spots on the others chest, before undoing the first two buttons. The action was complemented with a gentle brush of lips, barely enough to be felt. Aziraphale closed his eyes, taking a deep, unsteady breath.

Crowley unbuttoned another button, revealing the light hairs on Aziraphales chest as he pushed the garment out of the way.

«Right here, this is one of my favourite places of your softness,» he whispered, gently brushing his lips against the soft tissue surrounding one of his nipples. Aziraphale let out a giggle as Crowley’s hands roamed around his sides, now almost completely uncovered. Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, and was almost blinded by the sheer happiness on his face.

The last few buttons were carefully opened, the garment carefully slipped off the shoulders, and Crowley kissed the soft area around his belly button. «Have you ever seen anything quite so beautiful?» He murmured, mostly to himself, against Aziraphales tummy, swelling slightly over the soft cotton of his pajama bottoms. Crowleys fingers carefully traced the stretch marks underneath his belly button and along his hips, gently hooking them into the sides of the pajamas and pulling slightly. Aziraphale complied silently, lifting his hips of the bed so Crowley could pull them down to his knees.

«You are so gorgeous, Angel» Crowley said, fascinated by the edges of Aziraphales briefs. Aziraphale let out a soft breath of air, a soft sound, but not quite a moan, as Crowley started tracing kisses down his thigh. Crowley gave a gentle smile at the sound, looking up at the angel. He still had his eyes closed, and had a blissful look on his face. Crowley felt himself melt a little at the smile on Aziraphales face, biting down gently on the inside of his thigh. He gently kissed the bite mark, relishing in the little red mark he left there. Aziraphale opened his eyes and looked down at Crowley, trying to memorize the glorious sight of the demon leaving a hickey on his thigh.

«I love you, Angel. Nothing is quite as good without you next to me. Used to dream about this, us, being allowed. Never wanna let you go.» Crowley whispered in between kisses trailing back up the other thigh. Once he reached the top of the thigh, he met the gaze of the angel underneath him and hurriedly climbed back up until his face was level with Aziraphales.

«I love how soft you are, so perfect for hugging and cuddling.» A soft smile tugged on Aziraphales lips at the words, finding the image of such a cuddly demon vaguely amusing. Crowley closed the distance between them, pushing his lips against Aziraphales.

«You know how much I love you too, my dear?» Aziraphale whispered when they parted, one hand cupping Crowleys cheek, the other grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck. Crowley closed his eyes, fearing he would show far too much emotion, _love_ , if he didn’t. They stayed closed until he felt Aziraphales hands slipping under the back of the soft t-shirt he wore to bed, rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades where his wings would’ve connected if they had been present. After lingering there for a good while, Aziraphale let his hands slide down and settle on Crowleys hips. His thumbs found the hipbones of the demon, and gently caressed them before he gently flipped them over, not letting go of the demon.

There was something akin to love practically radiating from the angel as he let his left hand grasp Crowleys, lacing their fingers together next to the latters face, his right hand thumbing his cheekbone, the other fingers settling on his jaw.

«Always trying to seem so edgy, don’t you?» He snickered. «The only thing truly edgy about you is right here, my dear boy, you’re all edges really.» Aziraphale let his hand slide down from Crowleys face, over his shoulder and down his arm, finally settling on his elbow.

Crowley let an incredulous look drift across his face at the remark. Aziraphale giggled slightly at the expression before pecking his lips. «Oh don’t you worry, dear, I love it when you try to match the interior and exterior, it’s just that deep down, you are rather soft too, my dear.»

Aziraphale started leaving gentle kisses along his cheekbone, down his jaw and neck, before eventually nibbling at his collarbone. Crowley let out a soft moan at this, as Aziraphale smiled softly against his skin.

«I love how good you feel against me, when you take a nap on my lap, when you curl up against me when sleeping, when you sprawl all over the couch when I’m reading, and I love how you are so opposite of me physically, yet fit so well in my arms,» Aziraphale said, dragging his hand down Crowleys side, counting of his ribs.

«Mostly I just love you, and your presence here, my dear» he whispered sheepishly, before kissing the demon properly, catching him in an awkward half hug, half spoon.

«I love you too, Angel,» he replied, turning to face Aziraphale. His hand went up to cup Aziraphales face, and the angel closed the distance, pulling Crowley into a kiss.

«This all got a bit sappy, didn’t it?» Crowley asked quietly, looking at Aziraphale. «I don’t really mind, do you?» the reply came, as Aziraphale pulled him closer. «And, my dear, I think you said something about cuddling?»

**Author's Note:**

> (this is also my first pic published on Ao3 despite having had this account for almost 5 years, so wahoo! concrit very much welcome)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: [the-fandom-life-rocks](https://the-fandom-life-rocks.tumblr.com)


End file.
